East India Trading Company
Jack Sparrow Cartographer Greitzer Groves Murtogg Mullroy Thomas Faye Steng Endeavour Officer Edward Low |ships=[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] Sea Viper Sentinel HMS Comet HMS Diamond HMS Success Ironwall Juggernaut Warlord Marauder Barracuda Bloodhound Ogre Behemoth Wicked Wench Flying Dutchman |headquarters=London |locations=India Indian Ocean South China Sea Port Royal Padres Del Fuego Kingshead |affiliation=Royal Navy Cutler Beckett's armada |first=''Dead Man's Chest'' |latest=''At World's End'' |last= |cause= |}} The East India Trading Company, otherwise known as the Honorable East India Company, the British East India Company or the John Company, was a joint stock company that came to monopolize trade in the East Indies and the Caribbean. The company was granted an English Royal Charter by Elizabeth I on December 31, 1600. History The English East India Trading Company was established by British explorers who discovered the exotic riches of the East Indies, particularly India, during their initial voyages to the region. With trading voyages sponsored by English merchants hoping to profit from gold, silver, ivory, silk and spices, the company grew in size and power. It began to expand into the Caribbean when the attention of the company's leaders turned to the area's rich plantations. This expansion was led by it's Governor/Chairman Lord Cutler Beckett The company ultimately expanded so much that any threat posed to it was a threat to Great Britain itself.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide, p48-49: "East India Trading Co." The company was based in London, led by a single Governor and a Court of Directors. Through one of its employees, Cutler Beckett, it was known to have condoned the transport of slaves from Africa to the Caribbean. However, Jack Sparrow, captain of the Wicked Wench, refused to carry out this sinful task, and Beckett had his ship torched and Sparrow himself branded a pirate.Pirate 101: "Figure Head" Beckett remained a loyal member of the company, attaining the title of Lord and rising to the position of Governor.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide, p44-45: "Lord Beckett" He relocated to Port Royal, with great ambitions for the company's future. He intended not only to eradicate piracy on the Seven Seas, but also to monopolize them completely by assuming control of Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. He wielded more executive power than Governor Weatherby Swann, forcing him to cooperate by sending favorable reports of Beckett's actions back to England.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest During this time, the British government was careful to protect the Company's ships, and supplied marines and vessels of the Royal Navy as guards and escorts in case of pirate attacks. Around this time, it was revealed that the Company was doing much more than that. It made deals with other forces in the Caribbean, such as the infamous Jolly Roger. The alliance was to eradicate piracy. As the Company prepared for attack, many of the settled islands of the Caribbean (Port Royal, Tortuga, Padres Del Fuego) were mysteriously destroyed by explosions. The Port Royal explosion was a result of a careless planting of gunpowder (same for Padres del Fuego, as well), while the Tortuga explosions were an open war against Piracy. The Battle of Padres occurred, and the EITC implemented their force with Jolly Roger's magic, and allowed him to begin his Invasions against the three islands. The alliance ultimately broke with the discovery of Spanish Conquistador El Patron's lost weapons, after the Battle of Raven Cove. Pirates of the Caribbean Online With the eventual capture of the heart of Davy Jones, thus passing command of the Flying Dutchman to Lord Beckett, an armada of over three hundred vessels was assembled, with the express aim of eradicating piracy across the world. This armada was led into confrontation with the Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court during the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom, though this proved to be a decisive victory for the pirates. The [[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]], Beckett's flagship, was destroyed by the combined efforts of the Black Pearl and William Turner's crew aboard the Flying Dutchman, and Beckett himself was killed in the onslaught. The ships of the East India Trading Company fled the scene, and the organization's influence in the Caribbean seemed set to fall.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Symbols and trademarks The East India Trading Company utilized a well-known trademark which it stamped, stenciled and painted on all cargo loaded aboard transports. The design featured the Company's initials separated by triple crosses, making the overall design resemble an anchor, and also featured on the flags of the Company's merchant and warships. It served as both a guarantee of quality and to ward off thieves and pirates. Objects bearing this logo reached as far afield as the cannibal island of Pelegosto. The Company also maintained a coat of arms: a gold-on-maroon design featuring waving pennants and sea lions supporting a shield of ships and roses. The Company's Latin motto was displayed beneath. This symbolized the Company's scope and grand goals. Known employees *Lord Cutler Beckett *Admiral James Norrington *Sir Thomas Faye *Mercer *Davy Jones *Captain Jack Sparrow *Captain Fitzpatrick *Captain Hamilton *Lieutenant Greitzer *Lieutenant Groves *EITC second lieutenant *Endeavour Officer *Edward Low *James Pidgley *Claude D'Arcis *Carlos Cudgel *Edward Lohand *Henry Flint *Neban the Silent *Remington the Vicious *James the Valiant *Cryer *Samuel *Zachariah Sharp *Phineas Fowl *Cartographer *Mullroy *Murtogg *Steng '' leading Beckett's armada.]] Known ships *[[HMS Endeavour|HMS Endeavour]] *[[HMS Comet|HMS Comet]] *[[HMS Diamond|HMS Diamond]] *[[HMS Raven|HMS Raven]] *[[HMS Success|HMS Success]] *''Ironwall'' *''Sentinel'' *''Juggernaut'' *''Warlord'' *''Marauder'' *''Barracuda'' *''Bloodhound'' *''Sea Viper'' *''Ogre'' *''Wicked Wench'' *''Flying Dutchman'' *''Corsair'' *''Corvette'' Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Jack Sparrow: Sins of the Father'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' (video game) Sources *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Visual Guide'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide'' Notes and references External links * See also *Cutler Beckett's armada *War against piracy *Raid on the Catacombs *EITC Treasure Fleets Category:East India Trading Company Category:British Empire